In conventional systems users are accessing media on devices, and interacting with those devices, in ways in which they had previously not. For example, in addition to the increased mobility of devices upon which a user can access content, devices today also support numerous input types. As such, a user may navigate a menu on a user device using a traditional keyboard, via a touchscreen, voice controls, etc. However, as devices offer more and more input types, there is a need to customize and calibrate these devices to particular users in order to improve functionality.